


Zoo Day

by justanothersong



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothersong/pseuds/justanothersong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written from an ask box prompt, before I'd ever seen an episode of the show.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Zoo Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [literaryoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/gifts).



> Written from an ask box prompt, before I'd ever seen an episode of the show.

The wolf enclosure was meant to shield the spectator-shy animals from their adoring public, leading visitors through a viewing area with a one-way glass window, and Stiles couldn’t help leaning against it, both hands flat against the glass, watching as the small pack began inching their way towards the window as though they could sense him standing there.

"It’s just double-thick glass," he commented, watching as bright, interested canine eyes flicked towards him, one by one. "They use scent-marking for territory, they can probably scent us as intruders."

Strong hands landed on either side of his waist and Derek leaned close to his ear before remarking, “They’re not reacting to intruders. They’ve picked up the scent of an alpha… and his mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://literatec.tumblr.com), if you wish.
> 
> Please do not add this, or any of my posted works, to Goodreads. Thank you.


End file.
